A Fractured Digimon Fairy Tale
by Marg
Summary: Prince Takeru rescues Princess Hikari and they attempt to live happily ever after. Takeken and Hikari/??


AN: I don't own Digimon, and this is going to get really weird VERY quickly. This is what I get for liking Jon Scieszka and Robert N. Munsch stories. If you haven't read either The Stinky Cheseman and other Fairly Stupid Tales or Paper Bag Princess, you need to, especially if you like this story. Further warnings: Kou1X2 at times as well as Sorato.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"And the prince rescued the princess from the evil dragon and they lived happily ever after."  
  
Kouji steps out into the light. "Yeah, right. Well.Some of that is right. The prince did rescue the princess, but living happily ever after takes more work than you think."  
  
Kouji paces back and forth. "Let's start from the beginning.  
  
King Yamato fell in love with Lady Sora. Which, considering that Lady Sora had been trying to catch him for over a year, wasn't that surprising to the kingdom. And the king learned what males have known for a long time, when it comes to preparing for weddings the best things to say are 'Yes, Dear.' and 'Whatever you wish, Dear.' King Yamato's brother, Prince Takeru, decided to leave the madness surrounding the palace by doing what all princes do, escape to see what adventures they can get into.  
  
Takeru went to the neighboring kingdom intending to spend some time talking to his best friend, Princess Hikari. When he got to the palace though, he found things in an uproar. Lord Daisuke was getting ready to travel and muttering about a dragon on the loose. Now Takeru didn't ask what was going on since Daisuke never really seemed to like him, mostly because Daisuke had a crush on Hikari and didn't like Takeru's friendship with her. Takeru usually just ignored Daisuke. Hikari was a good friend, but not what he was looking for in a romantic sense. And Daisuke's obvious crush on Hikari put him off of Takeru's list.  
  
When Takeru went to talk to King Taichi, he heard the news. Hikari had been kidnapped by a dragon and Lord Daisuke was going to rescue her. Since Takeru really didn't want to go home to the wedding chaos, he decided that wandering around looking for the dragon sounded like a good way to spend the time.  
  
Well, with a little digging, Takeru found out that Hikari hadn't been originally taken by the dragon, but by a thief. Now this thief liked taking from the rich and giving.Wait a moment, that's someone else. He just took from the rich. Well, at least he didn't rob the poor. Takeru tracked down the bandit and then tied him up with his own whip.  
  
Well, the bandit (whose name is Ken if you really want to know) told Takeru where the dragon was after a little "torture" by Takeru. Ken and the prince fell in love, since Ken finally found someone as into whips and bondage as he was and Takeru just loved watching Ken struggle under him.  
  
Well, Takeru made quick work of the dragon and took Hikari back to her brother. And then they.Well, let's just say that's when the trouble started."  
  
Kouichi steps behind Kouji and wraps his arms around him. "How did you escape? I'm going to have to find some stronger ropes." Kouichi looks at the audience. "You need to get back to the fairy tale now because Kouji needs to come back to bed."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Prince Takeru bowed to the King and went back to his rooms.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he muttered to himself over and over. "Why in the world did I rescue the Princess?" he asked himself as he entered his rooms.  
  
"Because you're a prince, and that's what is expected of you," answered Iori who was unpacking Takeru's trunks. Iori was Takeru's squire and friend.  
  
"Ah, yes." Takeru flopped down on the bed. "We'll be staying here for awhile. I really do need to go home to Yamato, but the King wouldn't hear of me leaving so soon." Takeru sighed. "I'm going out for while. Cover for me if anyone comes looking for me."  
  
Takeru changed out of his formal court robes and into a set of traveling clothes. He quickly left the castle making sure not to be seen. He walked quietly into the forest surrounding the castle thinking about what he was going to do. Because he had rescued Princess Hikari from the dragon that had captured her, King Taichi wanted him to marry his sister. Hikari was a wonderful person, but, all the same, Takeru thought she should have some choice in the matter. Taichi seems to be oblivious about Takeru and Hikari's reluctance on the matter.  
  
Suddenly Takeru found himself grabbed from behind and dragged into a clearing.  
  
"Now what have I found here?" asked the attacker.  
  
"What you have found is one mad prince," calmly answered Takeru as he quickly turned the tables on his attacker. The bandit, dressed in gray and black, ended up on his back with Takeru straddling his lap. "Now where did you put.Ah there it is," muttered Takeru pulling out a whip from underneath the man and tying the bandit's hands together above the bandit's head. Takeru leaned down with his hands on either side of his captive's head. "Do you have ANY idea of how complicated you've made my life??"  
  
Ken shrugged. "What happened? I know that things got complicated once the dragon received Hikari from me, but you can't blame me for that. I needed the money. He offered a lot of money for a princess, so I got a princess."  
  
"Oh, and me tracking down the princess, meeting you, and falling in love isn't complicated?"  
  
Ken grinned up at Takeru. "No, it sounds perfect. You get me and I get the money."  
  
Takeru leaned down and kissed Ken. "I did get you, but now King Taichi wants me to marry Hikari."  
  
Ken thought about giggling, but looking up and seeing how upset Takeru was changed his mind. "I thought that Hikari was to be married to Lord Daisuke. He is Taichi's obvious successor. And since Taichi has no interest in girls."  
  
"Well, apparently King Taichi is a believer in the hero gets the girl. Since Daisuke couldn't find Hikari, but I could."  
  
"So you get Hikari, and Daisuke gets pushed aside," finished Ken. "Poor guy."  
  
"I know. He's so heart-broken over the whole thing. It makes me want to take him to my rooms and kiss it all away..." Takeru's eyes glazed over thinking about it.  
  
Ken took the opportunity to free himself and pulled Takeru into his lap. "A couple of spells and I could kidnap him for us to have our way with."  
  
Takeru leaned back into Ken. "You would do that for me?"  
  
"Anything," whispered Ken, kissing the top of Takeru's head. "Lord Daisuke has always intrigued me and if you want him, then I have no problem sharing."  
  
Takeru smiled. "Then all we have to do is to capture him without anyone noticing, stop my marriage to Hikari without making King Taichi mad, and find a way for Hikari to have a good husband. I do owe her that much for taking away all of her suitors."  
  
Ken thought about it. "That's a tall order, but I do think we can accomplish all that. But won't your bother get upset?"  
  
Takeru smiled. "Yamato's head over heels in love with Lady Sora. He's not going to bother us until WAY after his wedding. Hopefully by then everything will have settled down." 


End file.
